An Assassin's Love
by Bankotsus-wife
Summary: Ban/You story. Your friends dare you to look inside of an old raggedy hut knowing that it's cursed. When you did nothing happened. But later on you go back and a light grabs you, bringing you into the Feudral Era. Guess who made you a slave for life?
1. The Beginning

Ok, here's the first chapter. I'm gonna put up the first three chapters then I gonna have to remember the other chapters cuz I forgot them, sry. If you need to talk to me or tell me something or watever let me know.

Bankotsus-wife

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters 'cept my own.

Today you were happy because it was Saturday and you could finally have the weekend off with your friends. You were also glad that you don't have to wear that short skirt that almost shows your butt. You left your house, telling your mom where you were going. You saw your best friends Kaname, Kagome, and Sango walking up the road toward you.

"Hey you guys!" you called out as you walked towards them.

"Hey !" Sango yelled.

"Are you ready?" Kagome asked.

"What's up?" Kaname said, very low and cool.

You all know what Kagome and Sango looks like but Kaname was a new friend of yours. She had long brown hair, always wore a white head band in her hair, and wears baggy clothes but not too baggy. You came out with a black shirt that had your name in red letters with the matching pants."Where are we going?" you asked in confusion because you saw that Kaname's face looked scary. You could tell if something was up if Kaname had that look.

"You'll see!" Kagome said happily, while grabbing you.

They took you to a scary looking place in Tokyo. The building that they took you to was even scarier. The little hut was broken down, the stairs almost collapsed every time you took a step, and it had spider webs everywhere."What the hell is this? Why am I here? What the fuck are you guys planning?" you asked in fear. (And if you haven't notice, you might cuss a lot if you're mad)"It's a dare," Sango started off, "We all dare you to go in that cursed well and look in it for five minutes.""No way! I'm not doing it! Not even for money!" you said, crossing your arms somewhat angrily.

"Heh, we knew you were gonna say that," Kagome started off, "So we all agreed to this dare. If you don't do it, you'll have to kiss Houjo. And if you don't do that... well we'll just have to tell your deepest and darkest secret. The one that you don't want anybody to know."

"So either way, you're gonna have to do something." said Kaname, jumping in.

"Grrrrr. I hate all of you. And I thought we were friends" you said under your breath.

So you went in the raggedy old hut and stared in for five minutes. Nothing happened. "Well, I did it. I don't feel anything strange or see anything." you said.

"Hmph, whatever. Let's go," Kaname said.

So the four of you all went out, doing what you normally would do on Saturdays. After you had fun with your friends, you went back into the well. Why? Because something was calling your there. You looked around to see if anybody was following you. When you saw no one, you proceeded inside of the old hut and looked in the well. "Why the hell am I here again." you mumbled to yourself. You stared at it for about ten minutes and sooner or later you saw a purplish, red light coming at you. You tried to move away but the light was too quick for you. You screamed but nothing comes out. The light surrounded your whole body and you blacked out. You woke up, two hours later, still in the same spooky well. You brushed yourself off and climbed out of the well. When you got to the top you paused in shock. You looked around to find yourself surrounded by trees and flowers. You stopped for a long time, thinking how in the hell did I get in here?! Then you started to get out of the well and walk around. You didn't know where you were going but you were so interested in your environment that you forgot about your home just that quick.

You kept walking around until you saw something. Something that amazed and scared you at the same time. It was a man with his black braided hair down. His outfit was quite strange to you because he had blue designs on his clothes and a long red cloth around his body. The most shocking thing to you was that he was carrying this big weapon on his shoulder that was twice his size! The first thing that came to your mind was to run but you couldn't move. You were too scared to do anything but stare at the man. The man saw that you were looking at him and started walking towards you. You watched him getting closer and closer to you.

'Run! Run! Move these stupid legs !' you thought to yourself.

He started getting even closer, closer than you would have preferred from an angry-looking, sword wielding man, when you finally ran into the woods. You ran as fast as you could, positive that if he got near you, he would kill you with that big weapon! Then while you were running, you heard footsteps other than yours. You turned around and there he was, chasing you! 'Why is he chasing me?! I didn't do anything to him! Why do things like this only happen to me?!' you thought. He started getting closer and closer. You looked back and saw that he was catching up. Then you tripped over a log and fell, scratching your face. You turned around and there he was, standing right above you with his weapon on his shoulder.

"Hey."

Okay! Hope you like it my new/or hopefully new fans. And to all my old fans, it brings back memories huh? lol R&R!


	2. The Run

Here's Chapter 2! Avril/Relo beta this chap, and the first one. Since fanfiction won't let me do the underline thingy where its empty and thats where your name suppose to be, i'll have to make you guys a name. Hmm...I think I'll name yall...Rayne! Lol. It just felt like I just name my own child! :3

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha characters.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

"Hey" he said smoothly.

_'Hey? HEY?! That's all you have to say to me after you chase me through the woods!? All you have to say_ _is hey?!'_ You screamed in your mind. You were too scared to even move, you were just staring at his beautiful face, with his blue eyes and that weird mark on his forehead. It kinda look like a plus sign haha.

"You could at least respond when somebody is talking to you, wench!" he scolded angrily, while staring at you from your face all the way down to your feet.

"Wench?! My name is Rayne . I'm no wench!" you responded angrily.

You finally had the courage to get up. You were about to do something that you would regret because he was so fine. Actually too damn fine to even touch him. You kicked him in the balls, so that while he was down for a while, you had the chance to run away. But while you were running you heard him cussing you out. So you yelled, "I'm sorry!" over your shoulder because you were always so nice and polite and felt at least _**some**_ remorse for what you'd done.You kept running as fast as you could, but then you found out that he was catching up to you. AGAIN!

You screamed, "Why won't you leave me alone?!"

Again, he finally caught you, but this time he dropped his weapon and pinned you to a tree.

"You know I would have killed you for doing that to me, but since I'm in a nice mood, I'll let that pass." he sneered, voice dripping with sarcasm and icy anger.

"Let go of me, you perverted freak!"

"Why should I?" he asked, smirking. His body was starting to get closer to yours, his nose was touching yours.

"B-because number one, I don't know you and number two, I don't know you so get the fuck up off of me!" you yelled.

"Heheheheheh, you're a feisty one aren't you?" he asked, smirking more.Now his body was on top of you.

You started to blush, all the while thinking, _'Why in the hell am I blushing?'_ Then he tried to kiss you but you head butted him in the face. He backed off, holding his face while you ran off again. This time he was angry. He chased after you again but this time he attacked. Not with his fist, but with that large weapon. You fell straight to the ground, holding your side where he sliced into your flesh.

_'Why is he coming after me? Did I do something to him other than kicking him in the balls and head butted him?'_ you thought.

"I've been real patient with you, wench," he growled, eyes blazing.

"IT'S RAYNE! AND I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO FUCKING CHASE ME!!" you yelled, cutting him off.

"Whatever! I've been real patient with you and now you've made me mad!" the man said while lifting up his large weapon. You screamed when you saw he was about to kill you, but then you looked up and saw that he was thinking and looking at you. _'I don't like the way he's looking at me.'_ you thought. He had an evil smirk on his face while looking at you.

"You know what? I changed my mind. I'll spare your life."

"What? Really? Thank you so much! I ..."

"But you have to be my slave."

"WHAT?! HELL NO! WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE YOUR SLAVE?!" you yelled in shock.

"You want to live right? Well you have to be my slave." You had to think real hard. Being this stranger's slave or **die**.

_'Damn! Why do these things happened to me?!'_ you thought. "Fine," you said under your breath.

"Good! So your name is right? Well my name is Bankotsu, and this weapon here is my buddy Banryuu... I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to do this." Bankotsu said.

"Have to do what? you asked. Then before you knew it, you blacked out. A couple of hours later you woke up, hearing a complaining person nearly yelling his lungs out. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET A WENCH?! WHY COULDN'T YOU BRING A MAN OR SOMETHING?!"You started to wake up but found yourself tied up very tightly. You then heard someone say "She's waking up," in an undertone. Then you opened your eyes only to see four other guys staring at you. "I guess you're finally awake huh? Took ya long enough," joked Bankotsu.

"Oooooh, Big Brother, can we slice her up?"

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

Did you like this one? R&R


	3. Running Away? Again!

Some parts of this chapter I forgot but I'll try to remember.

Disclaimer: Noey owney Inuyasha peeps.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

"Oooooh, Big Brother, can we slice her up?" a man asked while looking at you. He had his hair spiked back and green marks on his face. He also had a glove with long knives attached to it on his hand.

"If you want I can burn her to ashes." another man said.

You looked around your surroundings. It seems like you are in a cave, you tried to get up with your hands but it they are tied up tightly with ropes. You glare at the men that is now in front of you.

"No you fools! She is not to be sliced up or burned. She's here because she's my slave. Any problems with that?" Bankotsu asked sternly looking at the men.

"Noo." They all said.

"Um, excuse me. Weird dude with the extra long ass braid." you said rudely.

" What?" Bankotsu responded with an attitude.

" Uh yeah, where the HELL am I and the fuck am I tied up you psychopathic freak?!" you yelled at him.

" Hmph. Number one, you don't talk to me like that slave," he said while grabbing your face very tightly, " and two, you're in a cave dumbass! Use common sense."

" Right! This stupid bitch is as stupid as a rock." another man came into the cave. Or is it a man? You keep staring at the he/she for a good 10 minutes, trying to figure out if he or she is a man or women.

" What are you looking at wench?!" he yelled.

" I'm trying to see if you're a man or a woman you piece of shit!" you responded back.

"Bitch!" Jakotsu yelled.

"Stupid piece of shit!" you responed.

"Whore!" he yelled again.

"Ugly faggot!" you yelled again.

"Why you dumb-"

"Jakostu! Shut up and sit down." said Bankotsu. Jakotsu sat down while the other two men were laughing at him. "Well since you're here I might as well introduce you to the rest of the gang. The guy with the green marks on his face is Suikotsu, the baldy with the scarf on his head is Renkotsu, the girly man that you fought with is Jakotsu and the machine over in the corner is Ginkotsu."

" Machine? Where- AH!!" you yelled while the machine called Ginkotsu got really close to you without you knowing.

"Gesh!" he or it said.

"Well then, now that you have met my friends, you're coming with me." Bankotsu said while cutting the ropes from your wrists.

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"We're going to take a bath stupid. Just me and you."

"WHAT?! NO WAY!! I'm not taking a bath with you!" you yelled.

"Remember what I said earlier? Either you be my slave and do what I say, or **die**." he said, plain and simple.

"Damn you." you mumbled under your breath. You followed him to a nice hot spring. The scenery was beautiful, all sorts of different colored flowers was surrounding the spring. Of course this would be the perfect scene, if you had a boyfriend with you. But no, you have a _"master"_ that is forcing you to take a bath with him. Bankotsu started taking off his clothes in front of you.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing?!" you yelled, turning around and blushing.

"I'm taking off my clothes. Just like you should be doing now."

"No!"

"Take it off!"

"NO!"

"Take it off or I'll do it myself." he said, now turning you around to face him. You first instinct was to look down at his...you know what, but you immediately look up and turned away.

"Uh…how about you….get in the water and I…uh…I'll massage your shoulders!" you said quickly.

"…….fine. But next time your getting in here with me!" said Bankotsu, looking rather angry. He went into the water and waited for you to massage his shoulders. You did and you looked at his hair. _'Damn I want his hair. I wanna cut it and put it on my head.' _You looked to see Bankotsu's face and he was asleep. This was your chance to run away from him and this weird world. You slowly backed up, then when you were far enough, you ran. You ran forever, trying to remember the well that you came out of. You found it and immediately jumped in it without second thought. You ran all the way home, explaining to your mom what happened when you got back. But without you knowing, Bankotsu was behind you all the way home.

Dinner time-

"And he was like _'be my slave or die.' _What type of bull is that?!" you said, mocking Bankotsu by making a deep voice.

"Yeah right." your brother Kenji said.

"Rayne, are you sure you're okay? I think we need to take you to the hospital." your mother asked worriedly.

"I'm telling the truth! That dumb bastard did all that stuff to me!!"

"So I'm a dumb bastard huh?" Bankotsu asked, listening to everything you heard. You slowly turned around to the voice you heard.

"B-B-Bankotsu!! What are you doing here?!" you yelled pointing at him.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

R&R! I might draw you and Bankotsu together later on. It's gonna look sooo hot!!


	4. Embarrassment! Caught Up! What next

Hopefully there will be a picture at the end. If it doesn't show, look at my profile.

:3;3:3;3:3;3:3;3:3;3:3;3:3;3:3;3

"B-B-Bankotsu?! What are you doing here?!" you yelled, pointing at him.

"Didn't I say to stop running away?! I'm much too patient with you Rayne!" Bankotsu yelled. " You're causing me too much trouble." he said in an evil tone. Bankotsu grabbed your shirt and was lifting you in the air.

"HEY! You want trouble," your mother started off while grabbing a knife, "I'll show you trouble. Now let my daughter go, NOW!" she said while putting the knife on the side of Bankotsu's neck.

"Yea ma! Whoop his ass!!" Kenji yelled.

Bankotsu stared at your mom for awhile, not changing the angry look on his face. He was trying to intimidate your mom but she wasn't afraid.

"Fine." he said and dropped you on the floor.

"Now Rayne, what's going on? Who is this boy and how does he know you?" your mom asked.

"I told you silly! This is the guy that made me his slave!" You explained everything to your mom and brother, both of them going into minor shock.

"So you're a slave to him, huh? Well that's what ya get for being so goddamn nice! I told you about that didn't I?! I said now matter what happens, don't give in- Now look at what you fuckin' did . You just fucked up your life." said your mom, looking at you with extreme coldness.

You couldn't believe what you'd just heard. You had gone through a life and death situation and all your mom have to say to you was "You just fucked up your life?!" You started cussing at your mom and tried to hit her but your brother and Bankotsu were holding you back."Grrr, whatever, I'm gonna go to sleep," you said, pushing Bankotsu and your twelve-year-old brother off of you.

"Let Bankotsu sleep with you," your mom said with an grin.

"WHAT?!" you yelled.

"I said sleep with Bankotsu," your mom said with her grin widening.

"But..." Before you could finish, she gave you that look which means 'You had **better** listen to me or you're gonna get your ass beat.'

"Oh, and you better not do anything up there," your mom said, making you even more annoyed with her stupid ideas.You stopped and told Bankotsu to come upstairs with you, all the while mumbling something under your breath. You showed him where the bathroom was and your room. "This is a bathroom? Hm, pretty nice." Bankotsu said while looking through the bathroom.

"Don't you guys have bathrooms like these in your world?" you asked.

_'Holy shit. I just noticed that I did enter another world! I think I really do need help..'_ you thought.

"If you call crappin' in the bushes or pissin' on other peoples houses bathrooms,...then yes. Yes we do have them." he said.

"Ew. Just, ew."

You gave him a shirt and some shorts to sleep in. Seeing as you knew he wasn't going to leave, you undressed in front of him. He couldn't help but just stare at your body because he never seen you naked before. You went to bed, then felt someone holding your waist and kissing your neck."Bankotsu stop, I'm tired and I had a long day," you said."Yeah? Well I was tired of you always running away." Bankotsu said, annoyed. ''Whatever" you said with a sigh, turning over and going to sleep. You kind of liked they way he was holding you in his arms and kissing you.

_'Wait a minute! Did I just say I like how he's touching me?! No! No! No! This is not happening!' _You turned around again, you back facing Bankotsu. Then you felt his hand going up your shirt and rubbing your breast while kissing you. You tried to stop him but he just kept doing it. After awhile he stopped and went to sleep.

-Next Day-

**"WAKE UP LOVE BIRDS!!"** Kenji yelled, barging in your room.

**"AAAHH! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"** you yelled,falling on the floor.

Bankotsu, waking up in shock, was looking at you and your brother like you were crazy. You were yelling and chasing your brother all around the house and your mom came in and whacked the mess out of you and Kenji with an frying pan. When you woke up, you did your morning things and got dressed. Bankotsu kept getting on your nerves because he kept asking all of these dumb questions like "What's that paste that you're squeezing out of that tube?" or "how are you washing your clothes in that big white box?".

_'Grrr...don't get mad Rayne. He is your 'master' afterall. Gotta find a plan to escape again.'_

You went down stairs to get something to eat, you saw Kenji turning around pretending like he was kissing somebody. You whacked him in the head with your fist. "Rayne why don't you show Bankotsu around while you're here?"

"I don't..." you started, but Bankotsu cut you off, agreeing with your mom.

"That would be great! Seeing how my slave lives will keep me interested in this weird world." he said, grining from ear to ear.

You sighed and left the house after you ate breakfast and Bankotsu had about 8 servings of food. As you were walking around your neighborhood, Bankotsu stopped you at this building. It said Devil's Desert and Bankotsu wanted to see what it was. You brought alot of money seeing as he obviously was going to bug you all day about what is this or what is that. People kept staring at you strangely because of the way Bankotsu was dressed. They was also staring at you because he kept rubbing his hand all over, trying to kiss you, and trying to hit your ass as hard as he can. (me: like miroku.) The day was almost over, and you were happy because you hadn't seen not one trace of your friends. You tried to push Bankotsu, asking him go faster to get home, but he was putting up a fight like a little child.

"Come. On. Stupid!! We gotta go!!" you said while trying to push him.

"NO! I don't want to go! Besides, if your master said no the he means NO!" Bankotsu yelled while falling back a little, putting pressure on you.

You kept pushing him until you heard someone called your name. You immediately paused and slowly turned around, only to see Sango, Kagome and Kaname. You felt your heart skip about two or three beats, you didn't know what to do or say, you just stood their like an idiot.

"HEY Rayne! OMG! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! PEOPLE KEPT SAYING YOU WERE KIDNAPPED BUT I DIDN'T-" Kagome nearly yelled but stop when she saw Bankotsu.

"Who is that ?" Kagome asked, looking at you with a confused face.

"Yeah . Who is this guy?" Kaname said, now in a serious tone.

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" you lied.

"Him baka! Who is he, the boy standing next to you with the weird clothes?" Sango said.

"Huh? OOHH him! Well...uh...well ya see...uh...he's...he's my boyfriend!" you lied, saying something at the top of your head.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled in unison.

"What?!" Bankotsu yelled too.

"Yup, heheheheh, he's my boyfriend," you continued, stalling and backing up at the same time. _'I can't believe I said Bankostu was my boyfriend!'_ you yelled in your mind.

_'I can't believe that's Rayne's boyfriend!'_ Kagome thought.

_'I can't believe **that** weirdo is her boyfriend.'_ Sango thought.

_'No way. Haha noooooo waaaaaay'_ Kaname thought.

_'Damn I'm hungry!...OH! I can't believe she said I was her boyfriend!!'_ Bankotsu thought, even though it was stupid.

Kagome, Kaname, and Sango gave you the 'What the fuck!' look and so did Bankotsu. He knew you were lying, so I suppose he was going along with it.

"Uh..yeah. I'm Rayne's boyfriend." he said, while hugging you. "Nice to meet ya!" he put up a fake smile. All three of the girls fell, busting up laughing.

"You...you... you gotta be kidding me right?" Sango screamed.

"Rayne? Having a boyfriend? Impossible!" Kaname shrieked even louder.

"I can't believe it! That's like Michael Jackson marrying a boy!" Kagome said while laughing. (note: I'm sorry MJ. Please forgive me, I had to do it. :( )

You couldn't believe that they were laughing at you, even though you did said that you would never get a boyfriend until you finish college. But of all the people, Kagome was laughing at you. You thought Kagome would understand at least a little bit but she had just laughed. Bankotsu could tell how mad you were so he jumped in to save you from the embarrassment.

"She's telling the truth. I am her boyfriend. What's it to you?" he said smoothly, grabbing your waist.

They saw (or thought they saw) that you and Bankotsu were telling the truth, so they finally believed you. They asked where you'd been and you lied and told them that you had went on a trip with your auntie and your auntie had forgotten to tell mom where you were going. Then all of you ate lunch and headed home, you blushing all the way home seeing that, one, Bankotsu embarrassed you in front of ur friends and two, you had just lied saying that you were his girlfriend, the boy who made you his slave and try to do things against your will and you had said you were his boyfriend.

"How was your day?" mom asked when you guys entered the house.

"Hmph," was all you could say since you didn't want your mom to know what happened.

You undressed and went to bed, then Bankotsu did his nasty things again but before you could go to sleep, he started saying nasty things to you like:

"I wanna lick you up and down with honey all over your body." or

"You can suck my dick, get one or two of your friends and we can have four-some!"

You left your room and went into an extra room in the house. You lock the door and after that you went to sleep. Then you started dreaming, dreaming about you and Bankotsu being under the stars. Then he started to kiss you for a long time while undressing you clothes. Moments later, both of you were naked, and Bankotsu started to put his manhood inside of you. He just stick it straight in! No warning or nothing! Then he started to go faster and and faster. You moaned as loud as you possibly could, screaming out his name. You then switched positions and he was screaming with pleasure. Then Bankotsu switched again and started pumping harder and harder and then...CLIFFHANGERS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

:3:3:3:3:3;3:3;3:3;3

I hate the last part! Why did I even come up with something like that. (I think of perverted things sometimes, but I don't actually write it down. I started blushing when I wrote that part.)  
I'm a pervert. Lol :P Anyways hoped you liked it. Click on this link to see the picture I drew of Bankotsu and Rayne/you. Of course it doesnt actually look like you. You look however you wanna look. Review it please!

P.S. I noticed, I can draw anime pics real good, but when it comes to my own, I go on and off of being good, great or kinda bad. Look at my other pictures that i drew too.

Edit: Ok since fanfiction won't let me put up the picture i drew. I posted it on my profile so go check it out. If it still doesn't come up then send me a message so i can give a link to you.


	5. Ew Just ew

Chapter 5 here. Lol, there will be a lil' scene where…..lol you'll see. Read it. Love it. Laugh it up.

Disclaimer: No own Inuyasha

333333333333333333333333333

"AAAHH!!" you yell jolting upward, sweating from your dream. _'Holy shit, it was just a dream.'_

You take a look at your surroundings. It seems like you were in a cave with Bankotsu and the rest of his gang. You look at Bankotsu, peacefully sleeping with his sexy face. You stare at him for a good while and then quietly left the cave. You noticed that Jakotsu was gone.

'_Not that I **care** for his ass anyways.'_ you thought.

"Since I'm out here, I might as well wonder around. I wonder what world I'm in. This place is just not normal." you say to yourself.

You wondered for a good 45 minutes and decided to take a break. You sat on a huge rock, just looking at the trees around you. Suddenly you heard two men talking. They was too far to notice you was there because there was a big bush to block their view to see you. But you can see them clear as day. You looked at their clothes. They kinda had the same attire as Bankotsu and the others but it was different. They two men had swords on their waists.

"What do you want Chang?" the long haired man said with much venom.

"It's…..been far too long Lee." the short blonde hair man said, looking into his eyes.

"I thought I told you to leave me be!" Lee yelled.

"It's…..I can't anymore! I can't take it! I need you!" Chang yelled, moving forward to the man called Lee.

_'What the hell? Is this some drama or what? I'm outta here.' _you thought. But before you could leave, you looked around, it was too many sticks and rusted leaves around you that if you make one move, the two men can here you and kill you easily.

_'Shit! I gotta stay here until they leave!'_ you yelled in your mind. You looked back at the two men.

"Lee…I- I love you! I can't be without you!" Chang said, hugging Lee tightly. Lee blushed over a hundred shades of red.

_'SHIT! I'M IN A GAY LOVERS QUARELL!!' _you yelled in your mind again.

"Chang…I love you too." he slowly said while holding Lee's face. Then, slowly Lee kissed Chang's lips. Chang didn't waste no time in kissing him back. Seconds later they both start to slowly undress each other's clothes.

'OMG!! NO!! I'M GONNA ACTUALLY WATCH THEM HAVE SEX!!' _you_ yelled in your head. You tried to look away but the moaning and noises they was making kept making you look back.

Lee was on top of Chang, kissing the side of his neck. Kissing lower and lower and- _'OMFG NO!'_ you yelled in your mind. Suddenly, Jakotsu spotted you sitting on a rock, mouth wide open.

"What the hell is this wench up to now." he whispered.

"BITCH!" he yelled.

You silently did a 'hush' sign with your index finger.

_'Damn it! He's gonna get me caught!'_ you thought. He was angry at first but he slowly came closer to you to see what's up.

You whispered as low as you can, "I'm trap. If I move, those two will kill me." you pointed the two men.

"What the hell are you watc-…Oh my.." he whispered. Now the both of you are silently watching the two men.

"Lee! Lee! AAAAAAHHHH!"

"Chang, put your leg on my shoulder"

"Lee I caaaaaaaaaan't!" After a while, Chang started to lick Lee's inner thigh, slowly, all the way up to his neck. Sliding his hand downward from Lee's chest to his precious jewels. Lee was obviously aroused by this so jumped on top of Chang again and got right back to work.

"Oh my god Lee..I'm going to cum." Chang moaned.

"Chang I love you."

"I love you too."

Both you and Jakotsu was just sitting there, watching the two men have sex. You were disgusted but intrigued at the same time. Jakotsu gave you something to snack on and the both of you were eating and watching like you were watching a movie.

'Even though this is gay,….damn, this is kinda hot.' you thought. Two hours later, the men put on their clothes and left the sex contaminated grass that they just got busy on. You and Jakotsu left the scene and headed back to the cave.

"Jakotsu." you started off.

"Yeah…"

"Don't tell the others we just seen two men fuck together ok."

"My secret is safe in my head…and my dick. Hot damn that was sexy! I wish I was in it!!" Jakostu exclaimed.

"Ew….just…ew." you say.

"Where the hell were you two!" Suikotsu yelled while coming towards yall from the cave.

"Yeah! Renkotsu and Ginkotsu was looking all over for you guys!" Bankotsu jumped in.

"Gesh!"

"Nothing!" Jakotsu said.

"Nothing at all." you ended the conversation and went inside the cave, Jakotsu following behind you.

"I wonder what's up with them?" Renkotsu asked.

"Rayne, we will talk about what we seen together alone today." Jakotsu said while grinning and licking his lips.

"…….I can't believe I seen that whole scene." you whispered.

3333333333333333333333333

Well? Lol. I actually don't have anything to say myself. Lol. Why did I make this chapter? R&R This is a lil short moment with Jakotsu, next chapter will be action packed!


	6. The Twin Dragons

"Jeez this is soo boring." you grumbled. For the past four days, you and the gang has been walking, non-stop. They was suppose to arrive at a large village but they happen to got lost.

"Damn it Jakotsu! I told you we should have made a left!" Renkotsu yelled at Jakotsu.

"Well excuse me for giving you the wrong damn directions you fuckin' bald prick!" Jakotsu yelled.

"Both of you shut up already. Rayne, tell me now where's the village we're heading to." Bankotsu demanded.

"How the hell should I know?! I don't even live in this weird retarded world!" you yelled.

"Watch your tongue bitch!" Bankotsu said.

"Call me a bitch one more time and I'll-" but before you could finish, Bankotsu glared at you, bringing forth his Banryuu to show you his was ready to kill you in a second.

"…Nevermind." you mumbled to yourself.

"Hey, there's a village up there, let's go ask some people for directions." Suikotsu said.

"Yeah, and we can rest for awhile too! I'm tired!!" Jakotsu complained. You and the guys found a little inn to stay in, but Genkotsu had to stay outside where the forest was. Jakotsu was sleeping in the room, Renkotsu was looking for weapons, and Bankotsu and Suikotsu was asking for directions. You was bored so you wondered around the village.

"I wanna go home. This place called the 'Feudal Era' is so boring." you said aloud.

"YOUNG LADY!! YOOOOOOOUUNNG LAAAADDDDYYY!!" an old lady came running behind you and jumped on you.

"What the fuck?! GET OFF OF ME!!" you yelled, trying to get the old lady off of you.

"Please protect me!!" she pleaded.

"HEY! OLD HAG!! GET BACK HERE!!" a medium size man came running up to you and the old lady.

"Sir, why don't you leave this old lady alone.She's old and frail" you said to the man. _'Even though she ran fast as hell for an old lady…'_

"Hell no!! She stole my money I was gonna use to fuck some slut!!" he yelled again.

"…..Oook…." you said.

"Me didn't steal your money! Me is broke!!" the old lady said sadly while emptying her pockets.

"Why you lyin' old hag! I'll-" and before he could finish his sentence, you kicked him so hard in the balls, that he passed out.

"Dumbass…"

"Thank you young lady!! Thank you for helping me!!" the old lady said happily.

"No prob- AH!" the old lady started pulling you, taking you to an empty hut where noone was around.

"Hey lady let go!!"

"Me thank you so much!! That man chase me all day!" the lady said. Then she started to reach down her shirt and pulled out….

"Hey…wait a minute! Is that the money you stole?!"

"Why it sure is!! Haha!! I still got it in me!!"

'This old lyin' bat. She tricked me and that man. And her speech just changed.'

The old lady started to stare at you for a good minute. She started to creep you out because she just kept on staring. Then she said,

"Hello Rayne. It's nice to finally meet you."

"What the hell?! How do you know my name?!"

"I've been looking for you for a very long time! I am suppose to give you this once I found you." she gave you two metal fans. Both of the base colors was silver and it had a dragon design on both of them. One dragon was red and the other dragon was blue.

"What is this?" you asked.

"A fan dummy!" she smiled.

"Well duh! I know that!"

"Those two fans are called the Twin Dragons. They posses much spirit power inside them and inside you. Use them to protect yourself when in danger." she said.

"Spirit power?" you looked at the fans. " But why were you-" but when you looked up she was gone.

"What the hell?! The old hag is gone!" you said. You walked outside the hut and you found you was in an different area than you the last time. There was no other huts, people, animals nothing! When you turned around to look at the hut you came out of, the hut was gone!

"What the hell is going on?!" you yelled. Seconds later you felt a presence near you.

"Hmph. So this is the Spirit Guardian huh? Not much to see." someone said.

"Well, she does have the Twin Dragons…" another person said.

"But the old hag had the fans too."

"Who is there?! Come out you cowards!" You yelled, looking all around you to find the two people that was talking.

"Heh, I guess we can kill her and leave."

As soon as that mystery person said that, five demons appeared and surrounded you. You was afraid to move because one: they are ugly as hell. And two, the smell of them was so bad that you couldn't move. _'Damn it! What to do?! What to do?!'_ The first demon ran full force at you and tackled you. While you was rolling on the ground the second demon came and grabbed your leg, swinging you around and let go, hitting a tree in the process.

"Damn it….you bastards…" you manage to say, coughing up a little blood. You got up slowly, shaking a little bit.

"You shitheads will pay!" once you said that, your eyes turned silver, the fans that the old lady gave you appeared in your hands. You started to run towards the demons, swinging your right fan at the first demon in front of you. A red wave came from the right fan and slice the demon in half. You swung your left fan at the second demon and millions of blue waves cut the second demon to pieces.

Finally, you slammed the fans together, making a purple wave.

"SONIC WAVE!!"

The massive wave destroyed the last two demons, but one of them got away. "Damn you…" and after that you fainted.

/30 min. later\

The demon that escaped from you arrived at an mansion, running through the hallways of the place looking for someone. Once it found it's master, he quickly bowed.

"Master, the person that you told us to kill has destroyed everyone." the demon said in a deep, scratchy voice.

"Their all dead huh? How did they die?" a young woman, which seems to be the leader, asked.

"The woman had two fans, once she started to attack, blue and red rays came out of the fans, master."

"So…she was the Spirit Guardian. Thanks. For nothing you piece of shit." the young lady said. She raised her hand and aimed at the demon, the demon dissolved into dust.

"Yuki." the lady called out.

"Yes lady Yumi" the woman called Yuki appeared in front of Yuki.

"I believe we found our target. Let's give her a welcome party." Yuki said, grinning.

:3;3:3;33;3:3;3

Ok so this one didn't have Bankotsu in it. I wanted to get the weapons and the two new characters in. Next chapter will definitely be all about Bankotsu and Rayne!


	7. When it all falls down on you

Sooooooooooooo sooooorry for the late update you guys!! My internet was down and I had to wait a pretty good time to get back on. Uuuum I noticed Bankotsu might not act how he really does in Inuyasha, um sorry about that heheh. I'll try to make him better. So sorry you guys. Chap 7.

Disclaimer:I………….ownnoinuyashacharacters!

"_Wha- where am I?" you say out loud, your voice echo in the air. You look at your surroundings and there are no surroundings! Everything was just white._

"_Hello!! Anybody here?" you yell._

"_Yes, I'm here. Quack." you hear a deep voice say._

"_Where are you?"_

"_I'm right here. Quack." the person said standing right behind you. You jumped and turned around to see a duck? It was a brown duck, 5"9', it had an left eye patch, an old raggedy shirt but no pants and a butcher knife in his hand._

"_Umm,….what are you doing with that knife?" you ask the duck._

"_Ha! You don't know me? I am Le Quack, The Killer Duck. And I'm here to kill you Rayne. Quack." he said raising his knife higher._

"_Wha- WHAT?!" you yell, running away. He was chasing you, laughing and singing a song._

"_Rayne, Rayne, go away! Die again another day! I slice your head, you dropped there dead and never woke up in the morning! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Quack!" he sang._

"_NOOOOOO!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" you yelled, still running away._

"_RAYNE!" he yelled._

"_RAYNE!"_

"RAYNE!"

"RAYNE!" you start to hear a familiar voice. It sounded like Bankotsu

"RAYNE!! WAKE THE FUCK UP!!" he yelled. You slowly opened your eyes, seeing Bankotsu right above you. You screamed, not that he was on top of you, but you thought it was Le Quack trying to kill you.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU EVIL LE QUACK!!" you started to pound on him with your fists then you started to run out of the hut.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! DAMN RAYNE YOU GOT A NICE BODY!!" Suikotsu yelled, whistling at you. You look at him and the other guys like their weird. Renkotsu was blushing, Suikotsu was being a pervert drooling, and Jakotsu just glared at you and left.

'What the hell are they talking about?' you looked down at yourself to see that your COMPLETELY naked.

Naked. N-A-K-E to da freakin D!! As in butt naked. All skin. Bare as a naked mole rat.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!! DON'T LOOK AT ME!!" you screamed, trying to cover yourself with your arms and hands.

"Too late sweet heart!! WHOOOO!!" Suikotsu screamed.

"You damn bitch!" Bankotsu started off, grabbing your hair, "Thanks a lot for beating the shit outta my eye you crazed bitch!!"

You looked at him to see what he was talking about and it seems you gave him a pretty good black eye.

"Damn." was all you said.

:D :3 :K 30 min. Later :K :3 :D

It was just you and Bankotsu in the hut, just sitting there. You didn't want to say anything because you was afraid that he might snap at you again like he did earlier. You looked at him, it seems like he was thinking really hard.

"Um, Banko-"

"Shut,….the hell up."

'Aww, why he gotta be such a bitch about it. It was only an accident.' you thought while you turned your head away. Before you knew it, Bankotsu grabbed you by the wrist and dragged you outside. He called the guys to follow him while he was still dragging you.

"Argh, Bankotsu!! What the hell? Let me go!!" you scream while trying to free your soon to be black and blue wrist from Bankotsus' tight grip. He then swigs you forward and you landed really hard on his shoulder, your face on his back. Bankotsu sighed and slapped your butt really hard.

"Big Brother what's wrong?" Suikotsu asked.

"Are we gonna kill her?! Dump her body?! Torture her until she dies?!" Jakotsu asked happily. Bankotsu didn't say a word, which was kind of weird. At least he would had said one word right? While you're trying to get free, Bankotsu gets to the end of a cliff.

"I wonder…" he started off.

"Huh?" you said, wow, Mr. Silent finally said something.

"…..Do you think you can live after this?"

"After whaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" you screamed so loud that you probably woke the devil up. Bankotsu pushed you off of a high cliff. And not just regular, oh I'm such a high effin' cliff. No, I'm talking about those REALLY high down town buildings high!!

"Wha- what the hell is going on?? WWHHHYYY??" you thought as you looked at Bankotsu's face. He just grinned and waved at you while your falling. And to make matters worse, this won't be a smooth ride or a happy landing.

:3 :) :D :( :K XD

Sorry if this chapter is short, wow, i'm saying sorry like crazy. But seriously,..so sorry. I still love you guyyyyyyys!! (Cyber hug all you guys)


	8. I'm Her, She's Me and I'm You

Disclaimer: I absolutely, positively, ratatoolie do not own any Inuyasha character. I own my own characters.

: ) : ( XD : K ; P

_"………" You slowly open your eyes, waking up, which seemed like forever. You slowly get up, holding your head._

_"Ugh, where am I?" You looked around to see where you was at. And again, you're surrounded by nothing but whiteness._

_"Why the hell do I keep coming to this damn place!!" You yelled. You got up and turned around and screamed._

_"AAAAHH!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" You screamed, pointing at a body that you just recently seen. The body was bloody, twisted in all sorts of ways. The right elbow bone is was bent all the way back, the left leg reaching the head. The head was caved in, missing one eye and a nose. It was just an horrible sight to see. You cover your mouth, trying to hold in your throw up._

_"Hmmm, that my dear, would be you." someone said behind you._

_"AH!" you jumped, turning around to see who it was. When you did, nobody was there._

_"If it wasn't for your powers you'd be dead by now, looking like that." You turned around to see a young female, probably 19 or 20 years old. She had super long black hair that went all the way to the floor. On the bottom left side of her hair, she had a pony tail that had about two loops sticking out. She had on a long, flowing black, red and white kimono and ankle length boots to match it. Her eyes was like an mahogany color._

_"What? How can that possibly be me?" you asked the lady._

_"Well if you don't believe me, I'll show you." and with the snap of her finger you seen the whole scene when Bankotsu threw you from the cliff and how you was rolling down, hitting every type of spiky rock there was._

_"Omg, that is me!! But how did you-" you looked for the young lady but she wasn't there._

_" Me can show you that because m_e is you!_" the old lady from the other village said behind you._

_"Wha-? Old lady? How are you me?" you asked her, then the old lady disappeared._

_"Because we are all the same." the young lady now said, standing beside you._

_"What the hell is going on here?!" you yelled._

_"Heh. To make it short and simply, I am the old lady and I am also apart of you."_

_"What?"_

_"My name is Mai. Mai, Hell's Guardian."_

: ) : ( XD : K ; P : ) : ( XD : K ; P

"Big brother,… why'd ya throw Rayne off that cliff? Suikotsu asked.

"'Cuz I was tired of that bitch!! It's either I'm getting hurt, she's running away, or annoying me. She was useless anyways. Didn't even get in the mood to fuck her." he said angrily.

"Well, you want to have sex Bankotsu you can have sex with-"

"Hell no Jakotsu!" Bankotsu yelled.

"Awww. At least I tried…" Jakotsu groaned.

"Let's go find a brothel then brother. I believe there is one in the village that is coming up.

"Whatever." Bankotsu said, closing his eyes.

--

Hope yall like this chappy! I wonder what's gonna happened next? See yall next time


	9. Party For The Drunks

"What the hell? Hell's Guardian? Bullshit!" you said out loud, entering a village.

"_It's not bullshit if it's true Rayne. I am your inner demon." _Mai said in your head.

"What the-?! Get out of my head!!! Hey that reminds me of a song! Outta my, outta my, outta my head! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!"

"_Riiight."_

"Anyways, how are you apart of me?"

" _Well, I'm your older sister."_

"OLDER SISTER?! A DEMON?!" you yelled.

Some villagers were giving you a weird look. "What?! Never seen a lady talk out loud before?" you yell even louder at the villagers. They ran away and you continued talking with Mai

"_As I was saying, the answer is yes, you see a long time ago you were suppose to be born in this time, but an evil man with some weird magic powers came by and attacked the village. You were still in mom's belly so she really couldn't run anywhere. When he came to our hut, he killed our father, and when he tried to kill you and mom I used this technique called Body Fusion to fuse inside of your body, so you could be in my body and I would run and save mother. When I did the technique, it didn't go how the way I planned. I suppose he tried to make mother and us disappear but something happened, I don't know what. Next thing I know, I am waking up to a loud crying noise, and when me/you opened our eyes, I seen a man, which was your father in your time. And that's how it all began."_

"A demon sister huh?" you were still shock and confused that you had a demon sister. A DEMON sister, wow that's new huh?

"Wait a minute. If you're a demon then how come I'm not one."

"_Our demon father has this type of blood when the first child is born it turns into a demon, and then the second will be human."_

"Ooh. So wait, how were you that old lady?"

"_When you came to this time, I was immediately pulled from your body. I was happy I was free for a while but then when I was out I turned into that old ugly lady! I dunno how that happened though, makes me sick. I also had to go find your fans and it took me awhile since I had an frail body. Now I won't turn into the old lady anymore cuz you're here!! And enough with the questions! I'm going to sleep!"_

"Hmph. Whatever." you looked up at the sky, it was getting darker and you needed to hurry to get to that village. "Better hurry" When you entered the village it was already dark. You didn't have any money to get into an inn so you tried to find a nice comfortable tree to sleep on. When you was looking for it, you noticed that there was **nobody **walking around, not even a couple of lights on to give you a little sight.

"Where the hell is everyone?" You finally find a spot to sleep on and you lay on the tree. A couple minutes later, you wake up to a cloth on your face and a strong grip on your body. You tried to get free but your body was slowly weakening.

"Shh lil lady. Just go to sleep. Everything will be okay." some man whispered into your ear, and with that you fell asleep.

:3 : ( XD :K:3 : ( XD :K:3 : ( XD :K

"WHOOOOOOOOO!!!! BOOBS! BOOBS! AND MORE BOOBS!!!" Suikotsu screamed. The gang was at an brothel, smothered in women, well….except for Jakotsu.

"Ugh! I'm leaving this whore infested place! It makes me sick!!" Jakotsu spat in disgust, leaving the room.

"Aaaaaw…(hic) come on Jako (hic) tsu!!! We just havingalittlefun!" the oh so drunk Bankotsu said, swaying back and forth toward Jakotsu.

"No the fuck way! I'm leaving!" and with that, Jakotsu left the room.

"Aaw he's suck a (hic) dick!" Bankotsu said. "I'm gon' find (hic) anotherwomentofuck! Be right bac'" He left the room, leaving the rest of the women to Renkotsu and Suikostu, Genkotsu was outside, poor thing.

Bankotsu swayed to the room where he can find some other slut to spend the night with. When he got their he was scanning all of the women to see which one he would like.

"Noo, noo, she's ugly, too fat, too skinny. AH!! Just right! Hey mister! Yea you, ugly! I want this one!" he pointed to the girl he wanted.

:3 : ( XD :K:3 : ( XD :K:3 : ( XD :K

You woke up to women chatting and loud noises, you tried to make yourself go to sleep but it kept getting louder and louder. When you finally couldn't take it you said:

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!"

All of the women looked at you like you was crazy. Then some long black haired lady came by to you and asked:

"Do you know where you are?"

"Yea I'm sleeping on a tr-" you look to see that you are not sleeping on an tree. There were women dressed in beautiful kimonos, women with a lot of make-up on and stylish hair styles. You looked at yourself and you had on a pink/purple kimono on with white flowers on it. A gold cloth was wrapped around your waist and your hair was pinned up. You didn't have make-up on.

"Where the fuck am I?" you screamed.

"You're in a brothel bitch!" some lady yelled at you.

"Kiss my ass slut!" you yelled back, pointing at the lady who yelled at you.

"…umm" you turned to the lady next to you, "What's a brothel?"

She looked at you like you were a retard and said, "It's an place where horny men comes and picks one of us to have sex with."

"What?! No!!" and when you yelled that, someone said 'I want this one!' You turned to see who it was and your mind went blank.

"….Omfg! No! No! No! No! Bankotsu?!"

He was staring at you, lust in his eyes. It seems like he doesn't remember you because he was drooling, and he wasn't doing that when you were around him. A buff man came and picked you up, walking you and Bankotsu to a room. The man was glaring at you for some reason.

"_What did I do to that guy?"_

He threw you into the room and Bankotsu came in, closing the door. He takes off all of his clothes and he looks directly at you.

"B-B-Bankotsu!! Wait it's Rayne!! Remember me? I'm your slave!!" you tried to refresh his memory.

"I don't know no girl name Rayne." he said, coming closer to you.

"Uh… I don't think we should do this, uhh….I got AIDS!!! You lied.

"What the hell is AIDS?"

"Damn it." you thought. Without you knowing, he jumped in the air and landed on top of you, like an raging animal.

"Wah! Get off me!" you tried to strangle free but he was holding you like a little kid hugging its very first bear.

"Haha, no way sweetie." He took off your kimono and licks his lips. Bankotsu slowly lowers his hands, acting like you are a breakable item.

"Now I'm gonna fu-" Bankotsu was interrupted by a loud noise, a blast hitting Bankotsu off of you.

"YES!!!! THANK YOU JESUS!!!!" you cheered. But your happiness soon faded away when you looked in the direction in which the noise came from. It was that same man that glared at you for some reason, but he looked more like a demon than a human.

"The women called Rayne, you shall die tonight." the demon spoke loudly.

"Ah hell. I am not fighting naked while Bankotsu is a drunk as a sailor."

"Man what the hell?! I'm tryin' to get busy an' you messin up my mood man. Now I gotta kill ya!!!" Bankotsu ran towards the demon man. He was stalling him for awhile so you can put back on the kimono.

While they was fighting, you hurried to put on the kimono. You put the kimono on like a robe and the gold cloth was tied around your waist in a knot in the back. You ripped the bottom so it was above your knee a little bit. "Grr…I'm tired of you demons, you people and this damn world! I wanna go home!!!!" you punch the demon but to your surprise nothing happened. No strength whatsoever came out of that punch.

"Aw damn." you braced for the attack of the demon.

"AAAHHH!!!!" the demon screamed, holding his chopped off forearm. You looked up to see what happened. You seen someone out the corner of your eye. It was….

"*Gasp* BITCH!!!!!" you yelled happily.

"SLUT!!!!" Jakotsu yelled too. "I MISSED YOU!!!! YEH!" the both of you hugged each other, but when you realized what you did, you both immediately let go.

"Ew." both of you said simultaneously.

The others arrived at the scene."Well then, looks like we got everyone here. Let's get this party started!" Suikotsu said, licking his blades.

"This is my party damn it!" Bankotsu yells while running up to you and tackling you down. "Ow you freaking jackass!!!" you yell. No hesitation Bankotsu stick two fingers inside of you and moved them around slowly.

"Aaahh! AAH!! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!!" you scream punching him on the face while he's sucking on your neck.

"This is no time to get horny big brother! Get your ass- ahh!!!" Jakotsu screamed. The demon sent a huge blast towards the gang, sending everyone flying everywhere.

"This ends now puny humans." the demon growled. He started to grow bigger and stronger each moment, emitting a black aura around the area so noone can enter or exit.

"Ugh." Bankotsu groaned, waking up from his drunk. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

xo XO xo XO xo XO

………………….I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *bows down* I know I've been gone awhile, and I just wanna say I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SOOORRRYYY!!!

I love yas. *cries*


End file.
